Apologize
by iloveJasper4ever1123
Summary: after leaving Bella the cullens fall appart, acarlisle moves the family to italy in hopes of soveing it. Bella is changed and is mixed up with Maria. when Bella meets up with the cullens again what will happen? will she be able to save jasper? B/J
1. Chapter 1

**I have nothing… jkjk ok so basic summery of this upcoming fic. The Cullen's' begin to fall apart after leaving Bella. In hopes of saving the family Carlisle moves everyone to Italy and they all become part of the Voltori. Bella is changed by Maria and forced to fight in the never ending southern wars. When Maria sends Bella and her best friend Alex over to cut a deal with Aro and his brothers the Cullen's and Bella are reunited, but now what happens?**

**Carlisle- one of the ancients **

**Esme- his wife (duh:)**

**Emmett and Rosalie- guard**

**Edward- guard and Aro's personal assistant **

**Alice- Aro's assistant (fortune telling) **

**Jasper- in charge of guard**

**All other Voltori members the same as listed in the back of breaking down**

**Now on to the story -Samantha**

*************Bella pov

"I hate traveling; I hate the Voltori too so I think I can truthfully say that the only thing I hate more than that is traveling to see the Voltori." I laughed as I listened to Alex's rant. She was right though the Voltori were at the top of my hate list, bellow the entire Cullen family. I never used to be so hateful but being dumped like last years old jeans can do that to a girl.

"I know what you mean," I muttered "but it should be interesting at the very least. You and Jane fight like sisters." Alex glared at me but turned her attention to the gateman that would let us into the city instead of commenting.

"Please state your business in Volterra." The gate guard said in a board voice.

"My sister and I are here to see Aro Voltori."

"Ahh- I'm so sorry- master Aro is expecting you, please come right in and enjoy your stay in his fine city. Is there anything I might be able to get you?" his face was dead white and from the waves of fear coming off him he was not supposed to be so rude with us.

"We're fine." Alex muttered and floored it as soon as the gate was open.

"What a dumb-ass, 'Master Aro is expecting you'," she made her voice squeaky like the gate attendants was. "I hat everyone who calls that dickhead master. He doesn't deserve that title." I nodded in agreement. We pulled up to the front door of the mansion and the car was immediately taken away by the chauffeur.

"The one thing I don't get is why Maria sent us to the Voltori; don't they usually come to us?" Alex asked, nodding her head at the human receptionist at the front desk.

"The did the last few times." I said "but this time I think Maria wants a deal with them, they usually want a deal with her." as soon as Alex and I were free of the part of the castle that was open to the public we took off towards the throne room at vampire speed.

"Hello my dear friends!" Alex called pushing the door to the throne room open and barging inside. I laughed as some of the hooded figures jumped and the rest turned to stare at us.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jane hissed angry that we had startled her.

"Last time you and your friends came to visit I don't recall hearing you knock." I said, frowning. The last time the Voltori had come to visit Jane had walked right in on me and a newborn having sex.

"Well Bella you were otherwise involved at the time, I highly doubt that you noticed anything. Well other than that boy you were fucking." I snarled and Alex echoed. Jane always knew exactly what to say to get under my skin.

"Now dear ones, please let's not fight. Alexandra, Isabella, it has been a long time. What brings you to Volterra?" Alex rolled her eyes at Aro's majestic tone and turned to me.

"There all yours." She whispered almost silently.

"Maria sent us Aro, she said for us to tell you that we are here to negotiate the terms of some deal the two of you have discussed." Caius's laugh echoed throughout the room .

"You have been lied to, haha, you will not be leaving for some time. Maria agreed to send us two of her best fighters if we will overlook her rather large army. You two have been sent to join our guard. I'm sorry your Mistress deceived you.

"What the fuck!" Alex screamed. "You think that just because Maria said it that its law for us? Well think again! Bella and I, we do what we want!"

"If we listened to everything Maria said we would be dead by now!" I chimed in. "This is crazy! We're leaving!" I grabbed Alex's hand and together we spun and darted towards the exit. We were fast but not fast enough. Two of the hooded figures were standing in our way. Alex darted forward and knocked the guard to the right down before he had time to react. Following her lead I rammed into the one on the left. He went down easy but was on his feet again in seconds. Snarling I lunged at him again and went down with him. We rolled on the floor for a few seconds before he was on top of me holding me down. His larger size gave him an advantage but I knew I could win by doing what he least expected. So I kicked him in the balls, as hard as I could. He flew backwards from the force of my kick groaning in pain. Alex laughed from across the room, she ducked under her guards arm and ran over and helped me to my feet.

"Good one Iz." She muttered in my ear, giggling again. We crouched again ready to fight but this time all the hooded figures in the room were coming at us. Alex lunged at the closest one and I fought with the first one to lunge at me. Bodies were flying; I think I saw Alex pull some guards arm off before she was grabbed from behind by a tall hooded figure. The guard wrapped his arm around her neck and placed their teeth at her throat. I stopped fighting immediately and was grabbed and held in a similar position.

"Stop fighting bitch!" Demetri's rough voice hissed in my ear. "Or I'll have him kill your friend."

"Don't threaten me!" I hissed back at him. I kicked Demetri in the shin with my heel and wrenched myself away from him and launched myself at the man holding Alex. Alex spun in his grip at the same time and shoved him towards me. We collided and as we fell I kicked him away from me. He flew backwards and hit the ground pretty hard. I picked myself up and was immediately grabbed by another guard member. The man I had kicked pushed his hood back and turned to face us. I gasped when I saw his face,

"Jasper?" I asked quietly, "you traitor! Of all the Cullen's you were the last one I thought would turn against me!"

"Jane!" Aro barked, and suddenly everyone in the room was on the floor screaming in pain. I quickly expanded my shield to cover Alex and helped her to her feet. I looked around at the members of the guard who remained incapacitated on the floor. Rosalie and Emmett were by the far wall behind Jane Alice was fine and standing beside Aro Edward was by her side and behind him Carlisle was standing with Caius and Marcus. Esme was clinging to his arm when our eyes met she mouthed and apology to me, I turned away.

"He's innocent Bella." Alex whispered in my ear. "After attacking you he took off for almost three months. When he caught up with the Cullen's again Carlisle had already decided to move the family here. Alice told him that if he didn't come with them she would tell Maria where he was. Evidently the two have history; Jasper is terrified of her so he picked the lesser of the two evils. He feels horrible for leaving and attacking you, Bella shield him." I nodded pushing my shield out yet again and cover Jasper, immediately his body became still and he sat up slowly. Jasper turned to face me and it was then that I saw the blood dripping down his face. Aro took one look at him and exploded.

**Ok so here's the first chapter. Hope everybody likes it. Please review! –Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, I can't believe the response I got with the first chapter. It really was great to open my email and find it full of everyone's awesome comments. A few of you said that the story is interesting, thanks for acknowledging that. The entire point of this story is to stray a little from the norms of vampire fiction into something a little different, so I thank you for noticing. You guys are the best, I thank you sooo much for giving this story your time. I hope I don't disappoint you. –Samantha**

*****************Jasper pov

I knew that Maria was sending over two of her best fighters to serve a sentence for the Voltori but I wasn't ready for Bella to walk through that door. She had changed from the last time I had seen her. Her hair had grown longer and she held herself with more confidence then she had when she was human. From behind me I heard my families' intake of breath. They were as surprised as I was to see Bella as a vampire. When Caius told Bella and her friend Alex that they would be spending a while with us both girls freaked. In all my years training vampires for Maria I have never seen two girls as fierce as these were. Chaos ensued and for a while I thought that they were going to escape, Demetri got on top of Bella and seemed to have control of her but she kicked him in the crotch sending him flying across the room. Alex laughed loudly and pulled Bella to her feet and the fight began again. When Alex pulled Alec's arm off I saw my chance. I darted forward and wrapped my arm around her neck and placed my teeth at her jugular. She stopped fighting immediately and so did Bella. Demetri slinked up behind her and whispered in her ear that if she tried to fight again he would have me kill Alex. The Bella we left behind almost 50 years ago would have listened to him but the new Bella was different.

"Don't threaten me!" she hissed before kicking Demetri in the shin with her high healed shoe. How she was fighting in heels was beyond me. Without warning Alex twisted in my grip and as I moved to re grab her she pushed me away. I flew backwards colliding with Bella who managed to kick me in the face before we hit the ground. In the struggle my hood fell back and as I turned to face Bella I saw recognition flash across her face.

"Jasper?" she asked then she cracked, "You traitor!" she screamed "of all the Cullen's you were the last one I thought would turn against me!" her words I could handle, her emotions were another story. Her feelings of betrayal and worthlessness almost brought me to my knees. What had we done to this girl when we left her behind? Provided I wasn't present to argue with Edward when he decided to leave her. Felix nudged me lightly with the toe of his boot before offering me his hand and pulling me to my feet.

"You're nose." He mouthed silently. Quickly I swiped my fingers under my nose and quickly wiped the blood on the cloak. No one had noticed, they were all too busy staring at Bella who had turned away from me. The whole exchange had taken a few seconds, the next thing I heard was Aro yell Jane's name and my world exploded into pain. It was torturous, nerve in my body felt like they were being charred over a burning hot fire. I clenched my jaw together and resisted the urge to scream. The burning continued for another 20 seconds before it suddenly stopped. I sat up and noticed that everyone else Jane had targeted were still on the ground shrieking in pain. I turned and looked at Bella for a few seconds before turning to Aro. His face turned from its calm expression to one of unbelievable anger.

"I thought you told me that you're little problem was fixed Whitlock!" he screamed. "You lied, you had the audacity to lie to me and think I would never know. I want you out! You're whole damn family too. I never wanted you here to begin with I was just doing my friend a favor. You're families' back together again Carlisle, it's time for you to leave."

Carlisle nodded and bowed slightly to Aro.

"I'm sorry my dear friend. We will leave you now." He motioned towards the door and Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett all filed out. Esme hung behind, her worry switching between me and Bella. Carlisle moved towards me holding his hand out in an offer to help me up but Aro interrupted him.

"No Carlisle, I will release him when I see fit. Please leave."

"Aro my friend please be reasonable. Jasper has done nothing that warrants any form of punishment. He only lied to protect himself and his family."

"He still lied Carlisle, leave us now." Felix grabbed Carlisle's arm and lad him out the door that the rest of the family had left from.

"Take the black haired one to my chambers," Aro commanded nodding at Alex, "I would like to examine her further. As for the other two, take Jasper to the cell I will be down to deal with him in a moment. Take Bella to a lockdown house." he clapped his hands together twice and the room turned into a flurry of movement. Bella was at my side in a second,

"I'm sorry for what I said Jasper, I was angry. Be strong whatever the hole is, don't let it beat you." And with that she was gone. Demetri and Alec took Bella away, Alex was already gone. Jane and Felix stood over me, Felix pulled me to my feet gently and lend me out of the room.

"Jane go see if Aro needs help with Alex, I think she will be quite a handful." Jane snorted and turned on her heal.

"I'd rather see what Aro has in store for Jasper." she muttered but listened to the order never the less.

"The hole is basically what we call the torture room, and Jasper, I don't have any say in what Aro does to you while you're in there." I nodded.

"Thanks for trying to help." He nodded and stopped me outside of a huge wooden door with a chain and padlock on it. We waited in silence for a few minutes before Aro came into sight. He had Felix lead me into the room but sent him out and then locked the door.

"Ok Jasper, let's teach you what the word punishment means."

****************Bella pov

It had been 5 weeks 2 days 16 hours 45 minutes and 15 seconds since I had been put in the lockdown house. This was basically what its name said it was. It was a house I was locked in. I was allowed out to feed every other night. A device was clipped to my wrist when I was allowed out and if I went more than 300 miles away from the castle it would send such a large surge of pain that it would knock me out for hours. I found this out the hard way the first time I had been allowed out to feed. I had cleared the cities wall and had taken off. When I got to far I was hit by the pain and the next thing I remember I was back in the house minus the device on my wrist. I asked Felix if he had heard anything from Jasper and every day the answer was the same, no. I sighed and sprawled out across the large couch. I had never bothered to learn Italian so that eliminated watching TV. I had only been lying for a few minutes before the door to the house came flying open and Aro stalked in. Demetri was behind him supporting a very dirty and broken Jasper. He shoved Jasper through the door and laughed as he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Isabella, you and Jasper are to leave now. You will be free, but only after doing me one service." Aro informed me.

"And what's that?" I asked

"You and Jasper must get back into Maria's army and take it down from the inside out. Leave Maria alive just eliminate her army. You may go when you wish." With that he left. I unfroze and darted across the room to where Jasper lay motionless on the floor.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I called shaking him slightly.

"Bella?" he asked his voice raspy. I nodded

"Yeah it's me. We have to get out of here, may I help you?" he nodded and I picked him up and darted out of the house. I didn't stop until I reached a creek a few miles from the Italian airport.

"The Cullen's have a private plane here." Jasper told me. "Leave me here and go show anyone working this crest they'll find a Pilate and get everything ready for us by the time we get back. Go Bella, it's the only way." I took the wristband he handed me and took off. Jasper was right, as soon as I showed the crest I was treated like royalty. I requested privacy and nothing else. I returned to jasper only to find him lying with his eyes closed his head resting on a rock. I scooped him up and ran us back to the airport. Once inside the Cullen's private plane I took Jasper straight into the full bathroom. I waited until the plane lifted off to start the shower. I stripped Jasper's clothes off and placed him under the soft, warm spray. Only as the dirt began to wash away did I notice them, the scars from Jasper's old life. The life Felix told me about. Maria had put him in charge of her armies, his scars were all from newborns he either fought or trained. I ran my fingers over them gently hoping not to hurt him. Jasper mumbled softly, I glanced up at his face in time to see him open his eyes. His bright blue eyes. Shit we were screwed.

**PLEASE READ!**

**There you go. This will probably be the only time I update twice in one day so cherish the moment. Please leave me your thoughts, I love knowing what everyone thinks. Jasper's situation is something I haven't explained yet so don't freak. That's coming up next chapter once Bella finds Carlisle. This story is going to be strange so if you can't handle it then I wouldn't suggest reading. Lol for all of you who are like me and want Bella and Jasper to be madly in love already give it time. Jasper's so out of it that there's no way he can even think straight and Bella is still trying to get over her issues from when Edward abandoned her. They'll get there I promise! One last thing, I know I'm moving really fast but ill slow down in ca chapter or two. Thanks for reading! -Samantha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. –Samantha**

*************Bella pov

Screwed was a major understatement, in all my years of training nothing would have been able to prepare me for this. What the fuck was wrong with him? First the blood, then the sleeping, now his eyes? Shit I had no idea what to do. If I didn't know better I would think he was turning back into a human. But that was impossible, right? I guess the only person who could tell me for sure was the last person I wanted to talk to. Carlisle, in my eyes was one of the people I held personally responsible for my transformation. He was the one in charge of the coven, it was indirectly his fault that Edward left me alone in the woods, and when I pulled myself together again months later I moved to Texas for a change of scenery. It was there that Maria stumbled across me and I was changed. If he hadn't let his family move I would be part of a happy family, and not the bitter person I was now. Also fueling my hatred of the man was that when Aro insisted that Jasper remain behind Carlisle hardly put up a fight. He pleaded with Aro for a moment before giving up and leaving with the rest of his happy family. The last thing I wanted was for Carlisle to be anywhere near Jasper. I needed to find someone I trusted and leave Jasper with them while I located the Cullen's and pumped Carlisle for information. I ran my fingers through Jasper's hair a few more times making sure all of the shampoo was out before I shut the water off.

"I don't know what's happening to Me." he whispered as he stood in front of the mirror. He reached his hand out and let it skim across his reflection.

"When did you notice a change? Aro seemed to have known about it."

"He did." Jasper muttered "he made me sware that I'd find out what was wrong and fix myself. I couldn't find what was making me different so I lied and I told him that everything was normal again." I nodded thoughtfully and ran my finger through my own hair.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Jasper nodded but didn't look convinced.

"How? Who do we know that will have any idea what is happening to me? And honestly, I don't think I'm going to be able to travel very much. I've been feeling sick more and more lately so if something happened I wouldn't be much use." I laughed

"That's where I come in, Maria trained me well, and you know that I fight. I can take care of myself and chances are I can break Alex out of the Voltori's castle so I won't be alone." Jasper nodded thoughtfully

"That could work. But I'm going to have to find a place to stay before you begin. Somewhere where I can be alone,"

"Oh hell no!" I interrupted angrily was this boy insane? He was sick with something we didn't even know anything about and he wanted to stay alone? What if something serious happened to him and nobody was there to help? "I already thought this out. When we land I'm going to call a friend of mine and you can stay with her and her husband. Peter is a little crazy but…" I trailed off, not able to find something to illustrate Peter as a purely good vampire.

"I know Peter, and Charlotte." Jasper spoke up. "We were close when we were fighting for Maria. Pete and I are almost brothers. I nodded

"Alright so it's settled. When we land I'm calling them." Jasper smiled his agreement and rubbed a towel through his hair before walking unsteadily out of the bathroom. He was looking pretty sick and I was praying that he would be alright until I found something out about his condition.

**Holy shit that took a long time to write, I'm so sorry and I wish that I could say that it won't happen again but the chances are that it will. Honestly high school sucks and my stupid friend brought way more drama into my life then I needed so I had to deal with that on top of the stress of not having the grades I wanted. So all in all I took a major writing break. Sooo sorry, hopefully you all stuck with me :) ok leave me with your thoughts, especially if you want another chapter any time soon. Reviews help me get my ass moving, lol -Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, Hope it lives up to your expectations. I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of you who took the time to put this story on your faves and alert list. Also many of you commented and I thank you for that. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I'm so happy that you all take the time to write them. Also, I haven't put this in my story yet but I can't spell, at all. Lol so if I'm doing horrible please tell me and I will find a beta. Ok please read and review –Samantha**

**************Peter pov

I knew Bella was gonna call before the phone even rang. Charlotte squealed and bounced up and down on her toes.

"Is it Bella? Is it Bella?" when I nodded she shrieked again and I winced,

"Geez woman, you keep that up my ears are gonna explode and you'll never be able to talk to Bella." She frowned and smacked the back of my head but stopped screeching.

"Just answer!" I laughed and picked up the phone.

"Belly it's been forever, how have you been?" she giggled and I heard her moving around.

"Petey what would you have done if it hadn't been me on the line?" I snickered,

"I know shit." Bella laughed,

"Funny, you cryptic bastard, I was calling for your help but if your gonna be so smug I guess you can just figure out what I need help with on your own…" she trailed off and I could almost see the smirk plastered on her face.

"Awww Belly come on, you know it doesn't work like that." she laughed at my wining and took pity on me.

"Do you know they have a bathroom on this thing, with a shower and everything? I think there's a bed as well." Well now she had completely lost me.

"Bells where are you?"

"On the Cullen's private plane." She was on what? After everything the Cullen's did to her she was on their plane? Was she planning to kill them because that was the only reason I could think of for her being on a plane with them.

"Your with the Cullen's?" I asked as nicely as I could manage. Bella snorted.

"No I'm not with the Cullen's, not all of them anyway. Let me explain the whole thing because only knowing bits and pieces is gonna confuse you. So Maria came to me and Alex, well about 2 months ago now. She told us that she had made a deal with the Voltori; she told us that she needed us to iron out the deal and its terms for her. When Alex and I got there it ended up being a trick, Maria sent us as a payment t Aro. In exchange for her 2 best fighters Aro would over look her unusually large army. Alex and I fought but there were too many and we were restrained. Jane used her power on all of us and I noticed that the entire fucking Cullen family was standing at various points around the room, some with the guard some with Aro and some with the ancients. Jasper, who I believe you know, was part of the guard helping to restrain us and was taken down by Jane's gift as well. His face was bloody and when Aro noticed he flipped. Took Jasper and tortured him for about 6 weeks for lying to him, Aro locked me up in this house and I have no clue where he took Alex." I sucked in my breath,

"Christ Bella, you and Jasper are ok right?" she laughed

"I'm fine; it's Jasper I'm worried about. Peter, Aro tortured him for 6 weeks! Weeks, and that's not the worst part. Like I said earlier his face was bloody but the problem is that it was his blood, there's something wrong with him, first the blood and now I noticed that his eyes have changed from red to blue. If I didn't know better I'd say he was changing into a human. I'm going back to Italy and breaking Alex out, then I'm going to track down the Cullen's and ask Carlisle about Jasper's condition."

"Bella," I started to say, "Are you sure this is a good." I broke off at her low hiss.

"I'm a big girl Peter, and it's time for me to put on my big girl panties and do what needs to be done." I grimaced at her use of the word panties and Charlotte laughed grabbing the phone from me.

"Ooooh now you did it, you know just how much he hates that word." Bella snorted and I rolled my eyes,

"Ill survive I guess, but Bella this isn't something you need to do. Char and I can go find the Cullen's for you, don't put yourself in a bad place over something trivial."

"I don't know Pete, but I just feel like I need to do this. I don't know why so don't ask but it's like there's this instinct, pulling me in the direction I need to go to help him. Every time I think of him sick I want to cry. It's like a physical hurt, not empathy but something more." Charlotte nudged me and shot a knowing glance towards the phone. Bella's words sounded a lot like something I had once said to Jasper, a long time ago. In the end Charlotte and I ended up being mates, I later found out that only Mates shared that deep of a connection, they could literally feel each other's pain to a degree.

"Bella honey, a long time ago Peter and I went through the same thing." Charlotte took the phone from me and started to pace around the room. "when we went into battles we would be so in tune with each other we knew exactly what was happening to each other at all times. This kind of connection is only found in mates." Bella was silent, the sound becoming more defining by the minute. Finally she let out her breath slowly.

"So what does that mean, that Jasper and I are mates?"

"I think that you might be." Char said with a smile. Bella groaned.

"This is great, just great! Ok so the real reason I called you is because I need Jasper to stay with someone I trust while I'm breaking Alex out and talking to Carlisle. If you could meet us at the airport I would be forever grateful. Also, please don't mention the mates thing, he has enough to worry about without adding that onto the pile." Charlotte nodded and I took over the conversation again.

"Sure honey, don't worry he'll be safe with us" Bella sighed but I could tell she agreed.

"Thanks guys, I really owe you. I'll be there in a few hours." She disconnected the call and as soon as I put the phone down Charlotte rushed me.

"I can't wait to see them, together, this is amazing. She's perfect for him it's great that the major will finally have someone who loves him." she rambled on but my mind was busy worrying. If Bella needed Jasper to stay with someone than she must be really worried about him, so he must be real sick. Hopefully he can hang in there until she can find out what the problem is.

**Another chapter… :P took a lot longer than expected, next up Bella pov, and her return to Italy and then to the Cullen's. Should get interesting, maybe a little Jasper pov if ya'll want to see it? Let me know, reviews are love and I cherish every one of them. Thanks for reading, please review. -Samantha**


End file.
